


tis the season

by evenlypaced



Series: rhinkmas 2k18 [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: it's just some fluffy christmas fic my dude, kid!rhett and link, more unrelated parts to possibly come, tags/rating will adjust as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: "Link what happens if Santa can't find you?"in which Rhett and Link are 7 and their biggest worry is santa missing them on christmas eve





	tis the season

**Author's Note:**

> here's some kid fluff, enjoy :) 
> 
> (more xmas content on the way because i'm finally feeling Festive™)

Rhett’s parents had dropped their youngest son at the Neal’s for Christmas Eve, heading off to a last minute get together with a few friends on the other side of town. Rhett was ecstatic to see his best friend, nearly tackling Link as he rushed through the front door.

The boys took off to the kitchen, grabbing as many barely cooled Christmas cookies as their hands could carry and marching off to Link’s room to sort through his piles of toys and let their sugared up imaginations run wild. They took turns looking out the window a few times, as the snow was falling, lightly drifting down and covering the ground as the sun began to set.

The boys switched between different games, but eventually wore out and returned downstairs, planting themselves on the worn down loveseat in front of the big window in the living room.

Rhett found himself wrapped up in Link’s rambling on about his Christmas list and what he hoped Santa would be leaving under the tree for him. Rhett was used to being talked over as a younger brother, but he never found himself annoyed with Link like he did with Cole. He would gladly sit and listen to Link for hours, as he did many days. He was just happy to have a best friend.

 

Link continued excitedly talking, but all Rhett could notice now was the rapid pace the snow outside had suddenly taken on. Link’s fervor carried the story on, Rhett tuning in and out of it.

“And mom says Christmas isn’t about the presents, but getting that car would so cool Rhett, I could finally race against yours!” Link waited for a response, shoving Rhett playfully to get his attention again.

Rhett didn’t retort or complain, gaze captured on the harsh snowfall happening in front of him.

“Link what happens if Santa can’t find you?”

Link frowned, but before his seven year old brain could form an answer, Link’s mom rounded the corner of the den, phone cord reaching from the kitchen as she held the receiver against her shoulder to muffle the background noise 

“Rhett, your mom is going to be a little late. The weather is making it hard to drive in, but she’ll be here soon.” She offered a smile, but could immediately see the drop in Rhett’s face. 

His eyes began to tear almost instantly. The adults had gone back to conversing on the phone, sending well wishes to each other as they hung up.

“How about I make you boys hot chocolate? Would you like that Rhett?”

Rhett nodded, rubbing his eyes to try and wipe the tears that kept poking out no matter how hard he tried to push them back in.

Link moved closer, “Santa’s magic Rhett, he’ll know where you are!”

“But if I’m not in my bed, how will he know he can leave my presents under the tree? Link what if he goes past my house? What if I don’t get a Christmas!?” Rhett dropped his head into his hands and rubbed more tears away.

Link’s mom returned to the den, setting them up on the couch with a Christmas special running on cable. She smiled at Rhett, setting a mug down into his hands “Extra marshmallows, it can be our secret.” 

Rhett offered a small smile, but it seemed nothing could make him feel better right now. 

Link pulled down the blanket hanging on the back of the couch, wrapping it around him and his best friend. “So we can be extra cozy!”

Rhett smiled, sipping his cocoa and trying to enjoy the movie, the thought of Santa missing him still nagging at the back of his brain, threatening to spring more tears at any moment.

The hours passed and with two more phone calls made, it seemed there was no hope of Rhett’s parents returning anytime soon.

Link moved in closer, putting an arm around Rhett and pulling the blanket in closer.

“It’s okay Rhett, we can share my presents in the morning. I always get too much to play with anyway.” Rhett’s smile lit up at the offer, making him finally relax a little into the couch. Even his worries were unable to deny the crooked, toothless grin Link was beaming at him.

Just before midnight, all three parents were relieved to be in the same room again. The storm had let up significantly and traffic had finally broken, allowing everyone to continue on with their holiday.

When the adults entered the den, they couldn't help but grin at the boys on the couch, cuddled up and snoring ever so softly. Breaking the boys apart gently, the McLaughlin’s prepared to carry their boy home finally.

Link instantly fell asleep again, huddling up in the warmth where Rhett had been sitting. Rhett pretended to be asleep, but grinned wide into his father’s shoulder as he was carried out. He couldn’t wait to get home and into bed, anxious to beat Santa to his house.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! also, i caved and made a gmm/rhink blog which you can find on tumblr @goodmythicalbois


End file.
